Les choix d'Elena
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Autour d'Elena. Plus forte qu'on le croit, plus décidée déjà . Revue d'une scène existante augmentée d'une idée qui me passait par la tête...En français.


Juste ce qu'a évoqué la scène du match de football américain, où Damon tente d'embrasser Elena. La laisse-t-il vraiment partir ? A-t-il les moyens de la retenir ?

***

_Elena sourit et souffla :_

_"Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire, Damon ?"_

_Il la regarda un instant et Elena le gifla. _

_"Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais je n'en ferai pas partie."_

_Sur ce, elle s'écarta de lui et s'éloigna d'un pas assuré. L'aîné des Salvatore sentit son regard la suivre, tandis qu'il se frottait le menton. _

_Elena s'appuya contre le mur de la maison, les yeux fermés. _

_"Elena ?"_

_Elle se redressa, les yeux grand ouverts. _

_"Jeremy ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"_

_Elena sourit à la silhouette de son frère._

_"Je rentre à la maison, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?"_

_Jeremy fit :_

_"Tu étais appuyée contre la maison."_

_Elena se mordit la lèvre, cherchant une répartie._

_"Jere, laisse Elena." fit une voix doucement langoureuse. _

_Elena l'identifia immédiatement comme celle de Vicky. Interloquée, elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Ce ne fut qu'à l'intérieur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermé la porte à clef en partant au match. Inquiète soudainement, Elena fit rapidement le tour de la maison, mais rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Elle posa sa veste sur le porte-manteaux, puis monta l'escalier, une main posée sur la rambarde. Elle traversa le couloir pour gagner la porte de sa chambre. Elena se figea ; la porte était entrebaîllée. La jeune fille s'avança lentement et poussa la porte. Sa chambre était déserte. Elena entra dans la pièce et tourna lentement sur elle-même. Un courant d'air frais lui apprit ce qui n'allait pas dans la disposition des lieux : la fenêtre avait été ouverte. Elena s'approcha et se pencha légèrement à l'extérieur. Personne dehors. Intriguée et peu rassurée, elle allait refermer la fenêtre quand un croassement sonore l'en empêcha. L'oiseau noir qui venait de se poser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre lui arracha un cri et la fit reculer à l'intérieur. Elle s'arma néanmoins de courage et se rapprocha. _

_"Va t'en. Va t'en."_

_L'oiseau ne bougeait pas, la fixant de ses yeux trop dorés pour être d'une couleur naturelle. Elena, mal à l'aise, lui rendit son regard quelques instants. _

_"Va t'en."_

_Brusquement, l'oiseau s'envola. Elena poussa un soupir de soulagement et referma la fenêtre. Elle se détournait de sa fenêtre quand un bruit de verre brisé la fit se retourner. L'oiseau noir venait de traverser la vitre. Elena s'approcha de quelques pas et le ramassa doucement. _

_"Tu es trop idiot pour un oiseau de malédiction." murmura-t-elle. "La fenêtre était fermée."_

_Elle le posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre à l'extérieur, en passant sa main dans les bris de verre. Puis elle ramena doucement sa main et se mit à ramasser les bouts de verre. _

_"Elena."_

_Elle leva les yeux et se figea._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Comment es-tu...arrivé là ?"_

_Damon sourit. _

_"En grimpant à la gouttière."_

_Elena eut une expression sceptique. Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et s'accroupit devant elle, pour être à son niveau._

_"Tu avais raison, Elena. Tu n'es pas Katherine._

_-Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin ?"_

_Il laissa un silence et rétorqua :_

_"Non, pas vraiment."_

_Elena leva les yeux au ciel et murmura :_

_"Ca aurait pu."_

_Damon lui prit le menton et fit :_

_"Elena...Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure...et je suis sûr de ce que tu veux, toi."_

_Elle sourit et souffla :_

_"Ca m'étonnerait. Tu ne serais pas là, si tu le savais vraiment."_

_Damon eut un regard agacé vers le collier que Stefan lui avait offert. Il murmura :_

_"Tu ne résisterais même pas si tu ne portais pas le collier de Stefan."_

_Elena souffla :_

_"Je le porte."_

_Il tendit la main vers sa joue ; Elena l'arrêta avant qu'il ne la touche. _

_"Tu ne peux pas me forcer à l'enlever, Damon."_

_Il eut un sourire suffisant._

_"Je n'utilise pas encore la force contre toi, Elena."_

_Elle fronça les sourcils, juste un peu inquiète. Damon sourit plus sûr de lui soudain. _

_"Stefan ne se tiendra pas toujours entre toi et moi."_

_Elena chuchota :_

_"A quoi tu joues ?_

_-Je te veux et je finis toujours par avoir ce que je veux._

_-Et pourquoi ?"_

_Elle lui lança un regard de défi. _

_"Pour faire souffrir Stefan ?"_

_Il ne répondit pas ; Elena lui donna un petit coup sur le front._

_"Tu rêves !"_

_Sidéré, Damon la regarda comme s'il venait de la voir pour la première fois._

_***  
_


End file.
